gossip girl
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: Well come to the upper eats side where all the rich kids live and where I live to tell there stories over the internet and uncover all there folts I know you love me gossip girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own gossip girl or any of the digimon caracters or digimon it's self. **

**A/N I hope you like this story if you've ever seen the show or read the books you know how dirty the story is and how they swear all the time but please read and enjoy.**

**Gossip Girl **

**Gossip **

_Hey guys gossip girl here welcome to the upper east side of New York City were all the rich kids live and go to exclusive single sex schools. Well as you all know it's the beginning of a New Year and _**M**_ and her friends are in there senior year at Constance an all girl school where I go. _

_And if you guys have heard __**S**__ is back from boarding school, where rumor has it that she got kicked out for sleeping with every guy on campus. Well that's all I have to say for now but if here something you'll be second to know. _

_**You know you love me **_

_**Gossip girl **_

As Mimi stood in her pent house surrounded by people drinking, talking, and having fun, it the first time her mother had throne a dinner party since her parents divorced and she was famous for her dinner parties. Yes her parents had divorced because her dad had ended up being guy and running of to Paris France with some famous model named Rene and lived in a huge chateau.

"Enjoying your self" said a familiar slimy voice. It was none other than Chuck Bass. Chuck was in my group of friends for only three reasons. Reason number one was because he was Bass, number two he was rich and number three his family owned hotels, and in the hotel that they owned in New York City they a hotel suite that everybody partied in.

"Not really" I replied.

"That's ok, I brought you another drink" Chuck said handing the glass of Champaign to me.

"Thanks" I said while taking the glass from his hand.

"No problem" Chuck said with an oh so sexy smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk" I said in my disgusted but bored tone of voice.

"Oh no reason" he said.

If there was one thing about chuck that I didn't like it was his attitude towards girls. It was the type of attitude that said I'm the best looking guy here and every girl wants me. As if any girl wants.

As I was kept in my thoughts a soft hot sexy voice brought me out of it.

"Hey Mimi" said Matt.

"Hey Matt" I said back in my usual bored tone.

Now Matt was a guy a hot guy and he was all mine. Matt's my boyfriend my boyfriend he's kind, sweet and treats me good. Matt has Safire blue eyes, golden blond hair and the sweetest smile. He's the type of guy you would want to date.

"So Meem's having fun" Matt asked in his sexy tone of voice.

God I hated it when he called me Meem's it was so annoying.

"I guess so, I just wish my mum would just dump that slob of a pig she called boyfriend" I said answering his question.

"Cirtus can't be that bad can he" Matt said in more concerned tone of voice.

Oh Cirtus Roslyn is as bad as I had described him. He was fat and pit stains, he wore ugly close and was a slob and looked like a pig. I couldn't believe my mother even liked after all they had only a few months ago while my mom was in Barney's one of the nicest clothing stores ever, looking for brand new dress and while she was paying for it she ran into the slob and they started to talk and well you know the rest.

"Mimi you there" Matt's soft concerned voice said.

"Yeah I'm still here" I said annoyed.

"Can you do me a favor" I said to him showing of my sweetest smile.

"Anything for you" He replied.

"Great can you get me another drink" I said in a sweet tone. As soon as I said that he took my glass and went to go fetch me another drink.

As he did that I noticed the Takenouchi's arriving and none other than Sora Takenouchi was with them and thought she was supposed to be at boarding school. As soon as she was done talking to my mother who was greeting them she came straight towards me.

"Hey" she said in her usual fun tone of voice.

"Hi" I said back in bored voice.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't tell that I was kidded out of boarding and coming back here" she said in a sorry tone.

"Great" that was all I could say.

"Well it's great to be back, and I missed you so much" she said in a sympathetic voice.

"Ok" I said in my usual bored tone, and besides who does she think she is, does she think just because she's back that I automatically want to continue being her friend, and why was she kicked out of boarding school anyway.

"Is every thing ok" she asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Yes everything is fine" I replied hoping my voice sounded cold.

"Ok" she replied back.

"Hello ladies everything ok" Said chuck in his usual I'm better than every one else type of tone.

"Everything is fine" I replied.

"Well I see that your" Chuck said looking at Sora.

"Yes I'm back you couldn't keep me away for ever" She said.

"So what have you been up to" Chucked her as if he was interested in what she had to say because I certainly wasn't.

"Well during the last to summers I went to party in Paris, I also went to England and partied there as well" She replied as if it were the most interesting story on the planet, yeah right as if I was going to stand here listening to this bitch go on and on about all the fun she had during the time she had away while I was stuck here during the summer having to watch my parents get divorced so I walked up to Matt before he came to me.

"Hey Matt" I said in my sweetest tone.

"Hey is that Sora over there" He said as if he didn't know if it was or not.

"Yeah it is her but who cares" I said.

"She back" he stunned voice.

"Yeah she got kicked out of boarding school" I said in frustrated voice.

"I think I'll go say hi" he said.

"Matt wait what about my drink" I yelled at him.

"Here" he said handing me my drink and then walking towards Sora as if she was the person on the planet.

"Where is he going" Leanne asked.

"Yeah where is he going and why is Sora back" Mia said.

"Well girls Matt's going to go and see Sora and the only reason why she's back is because she got kicked out of boarding school" I said in cruel tone.

"I bet the reason why she got kicked out of boarding school is because she slept with every guy on campus" Leanne said snotty voice.

"I bet it's because she partied way too much and slept with every guy on campus in one night, what a slut" Mia said in a snotty voice as well.

"Maybe" I said Staring at Matt while talked to that bitch that I use to call friend.

As I stared Leanne and Mia agued over why Sora got kicked out of boarding school I stared at Matt my boyfriend the one guy that shouldn't even be talking to Sora, I could only guess what they were saying to each other, and my guess was that they were saying how much they missed each other and that it was great to see each other and the only thing I could do was stare daggers at her which she didn't see because she was too busy talking with Matt to notice.

"I can't wait until this night is over" I mumbled under my breath.

"Me either" Leanne said and then Mia said the same thing.

"Please everyone take a seat it's time for dinner" My mother said with her voice ringing over the crowds.

So I walked over to the table and took my seat, I was put between Sora and Chuck, while Matt was seated across from us.

"So Mimi I hear when you get out of Constance you want to go to Yale" Sora said in her booming voice.

"Actually Matt and I Both want to go to Yale don't we" I said with a bored expression on my face.

"Yeah" Matt said agreeing with Mimi.

"Yes well what about you Sora where are you going to go after high school" Chuck said in his usual tone.

"Well I was thinking Brown because my brother goes there" Sora said in her pleasant voice, boy I couldn't till this night was over so I could get away from her.

"That sounds great" Chuck said, no offence to Chuck but he is one of the sickest people I know, and he only thinks about one thing getting in some girls pants.

As the night went on I kept giving Sora dirty looks but she didn't notice, and finally when the night was over she said her good byes and that was it she was gone. Finally I could get some peace because A new school year started tomorrow and I was gonna need some sleep if I had to deal with Sora tomorrow all day long.

**Gossip **

_Hey all you gossip girl fans _**S**_ is back and had a little too much fun while she was away and it seems that someone is a little jealous don't you think? Well _**M**_ sure has her year cut out for her doesn't, well for one thing I think her boyfriend __**M**__ is a little too happy about Sora being back and _**C**_ is just surprised. _

_Well that's all for now _

**You know you love me **

**Gossip girl **

**A/N I hope you liked it so please review thanks **


	2. Rumors

**A/n: hey guess wat i finally wrote chapter amaizing isn't it not really i had to write it eventually and I finally had the time to write so a few more chapters to my other stories will be up soon I hope so enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Rumors

It was the next day and Sora was still asleep in her bed, school completely forgotten. All of a sudden out of nowhere a car alarm went of and woke the sleeping girl out of her slumber. She looked at the clock that sat on the end table beside her bed and couldn't believe the time so she looked at it a second time.

**(Sora's POV)**

"Oh shit, how could I sleep in like that" I said aloud to no one in particular after all I was the only one in the room.

So I got up and pulled my school uniform on and my bouts, grabbed my bag and rushed out my door. When I got outside I called for a taxi and luckily for me one stopped, but that was just normal.

As I got in I told the driver where to go and to get me there as fast as possible.

By the time I got to the school the annual assembly was already in session when I burst through the doors.

All eyes were on me and everyone one was whispering about me and trusts me I could tell it was all about me.

"Ah Sora I'm so glad you could make it this morning" Mrs. Phelps said.

My mind was blank I couldn't think of anything to say so I took my seat next to this girl with long brown hair and brown eyes she looked like she was in grade nine.

"Ok now that we're all here I can start the ceremony again" Mrs. Phelps said.

So I just sat there and listened to what she had to say about the New Year and how everything was going to change and how change was good.

**(Normal POV)**

"Oh my god can you believe that Sora's back" Tiffany whispered to Mimi.

"No I can't" Mimi said back to her.

"You don't seem very happy about it" Lexi said to Mimi.

"That's because I'm not" Mimi said as she glared at Sora her used to be best friend.

"Why not" Tiffany asked Mimi when she whispered back to her.

"Because she's a little liar and a traitor" Mimi said grudgingly back to her friends.

"Of course, I heard she sells drugs to kids" Lexi said.

"Well I heard she screwed every guy on campus at the privet school she went to and that's why she was kicked out of boarding school for being a sex-aholic" Tiffany whispered back.

"I heard she got kicked out for being caught having an orgy in her dorm with like twenty guys" Lexi whispered back.

Soon the whole place was filled with whispering about why Sora was back. Sora on the other hand just ignored the stares she was getting and all the whispering around her.

_If only people knew the truth_ she thought to herself. She contemplated on telling Mimi why she was back, but then that horrible feeling of doing her best friends boyfriend came back up.

_If Mimi ever found out what Matt and I did, she'd never forgive me, _she thought to herself again. _But she deserves to know the truth, _Sora thought to herself again. She kept arguing with herself like this for nearly ten minutes. When the assembly was finally over she stood up and walked past everyone and walked out of the auditorium.

"Oh my god did you see the boots she was wearing" Tiffany said to Mimi.

Mimi didn't say anything all she did was walk past her two friends and out the door. In the exact same direction as Sora went.

_Hey guys miss me, well it looks like__** M**__ is on the prowl and not very happy that her back stabbing bitch of a friend is back. Looks like a cat fight to me and I heard that the only reason why __**S**__ got kicked out of school was for having sex with twenty different guys all at once in her dorm and was caught by the dorm super visor. Oh well it looks like__** S**__ has her work cut out for her. _

_You know you love me _

_Xoxo gossip girl _

**A/n: please review :)**


	3. The Guys

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the really late update on the story Erin and I only just finished it and it isn't even that long. We were going to put up a new chapter for the right girl but accidently left the paper copy in our grandparents car lol. Well anyway enjoy. We will have the forth chapter up soon. **

**Disclaimer: We own absolutly nothing but one can dream can't they.**

Chapter 3

The guys

Not to far from Constance the all girls' school, the all guys' school Saint James School was just starting to get classes. Now Tai Kamiya wasn't exactly the most popular or richest guy who went to the school, but he was the best soccer player they had. As Tai walked through the hall and headed toward his locker he noticed someone waiting for him. The person waiting for was Joe Kido. Now Joe Kido was one of the dorkiest kids in the school but he was also a really good friend to Tai.

**Tai's POV**

"Hey Joe what's up" I asked curios about why he was hanging around so late before class.

"Well I just thought I would be the first to tell you that Sora is back" I heard Joe say to me.

"Are you serious" I found my self saying, and not trying to sound to excited but I couldn't help it, I had the biggest crush on her even if she didn't return my feelings.

"Yup the place is buzzing about it" I heard him say to me.

"Well Joe it was nice talking to you, but I really have to get to class now, like before the bell rings" I said to my friend and then took of down the hallway hoping he wasn't lying to me.

As I took my seat in my AP English class I found out that I had Matt Ishida in my class. Man did I ever hate that guy, everybody likes him why because he's rich and popular oh and did I mention that he's dating that little bitch Mimi Tachikawa. And I thought English was supposed to be relaxing. Well to me anyway.

As I sat in my seat I over heard them talking a bit.

…………………………………………………………….

**Normal POV**

"So she's really back" Asked a guy named Josh.

"Yup she's back" Matt said to Josh.

"What are you going to do, and what if Mimi finds out what you did?" Chuck said to Matt.

"She's not going to find and neither of you are going to tell her" Matt said to the both of them.

…………………………………………………………………

**Tai's POV**

_Ok I know eves dropping is wrong but I wonder what happened and why is chuck taking this class. He's no good at English_ I thought to my self.

Ok I don't mean to be mean or anything but really chuck is one of the sickest, most perverted, sex craved guys I know and he's a complete ass as well. _Oh my god I still can't believe he's in my class_ I thought to my self again.

………………………………………………………………….

**Normal POV**

After classes it was lunch time so as usual the guys would leave the school and then come back afterwards. So as Matt left the school, he noticed Tai sitting on the steps writing in a black note book. Matt walked up to him and stood in front of him. Tai was forced to look up because a shadow was casting over his note book making it hard to read over. He looked up daring the person to keep standing there casting there shadow.

When he looked up he saw sapphire blue eyes and golden blond hair and knew instantly who it was that had disturbed the peace.

"What do you want" Tai asked not all that interested in what he had to say.

"Well actually I was wondering if we could talk" matt said unsure of himself talking to someone he knew so little about.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about anyway?" Tai questioned him giving a skeptic look.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could help me with my AP English class and maybe we could hang out to" Matt said to him unsure what the answer would be.

"You want to hang out with me" and with that Tai burst into a fit of laughter and just sat there laughing at Matt, sides hurting, until he finally calmed down.

"Listen Matt, I don't know why you want to hang out with me but I have to go and meet Kyle now ok" And with that Tai stood up and left Matt standing there all alone.

Matt just stood there standing dumb struck that Tai didn't want to hang out with him.

**Matt's POV**

_I wonder why he doesn't want to hang out with me. I wonder if he overheard me and the guys talking, or maybe he doesn't like me for some reason. _Matt thought to himself_._

_I wonder why he doesn't like me. What did I ever do to him? _Matt re-considered.

**Normal POV **

Matt started walking towards the park and all of a sudden his phone went off, blaring the tune gives you hell by the All American Rejects.

"Hello?" matt answered timidly.

"I heard what you did" Mimi said on the other end of his phone.

"Did what baby?" Matt questioned his girlfriend.

"Don't you 'did what' to me" Mimi sneered into her phone.

"Mimi I really have no clue what you are talking about" Matt repeated.

"Don't play dumb with me Matt Ishida" Mimi said angrily into the phone.

"Mimi I'm not playing dumb so just tell me what I did wrong" Matt replied starting to get annoyed with her.

"Matt why can't you just admit that you slept with Sora, god I hate you so much" Mimi screamed into the phone and then hung up.

Matt just stood there with his phone still held up to his ear, shocked about what Mimi just said to him. He wondered how she even found out and more importantly who told her.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed this chaperter please review!**


End file.
